Generally, a display panel includes an array substrate and a color filter substrate. The color filter substrate may be supported on the array substrate by a plurality of spacer elements. The color filter substrate may include a plurality of color filter units and a plurality of black matrix units. The plurality of color filter units, the plurality of black matrix units, and the plurality of spacer elements may be made during separate manufacturing processes of the color filter.